Captain Tater
Captain Tater, or Tater for short, was a senate command for the Republic. He wanted to help make sure crime would pay ever since he was young, so he joined the Coruscant Police Squad. After that, he became a senate commando. He rose through the ranks quickly, proving that he was a loyal soldier. He eventually made the rank of captain, and was soon called Captain Tater by everyone he knew. After an explosion in the jedi temple, Tater and his squad had to clean up the mess. From then on, Tater and an assisstant of his had to arrest jedi that Yoda and the others thought were sith. This lead to deadly consequences, especially for Tater in the end. Early Years Born on Coruscant in 51 BBY, Tater's family knew that he wanted to make a difference in the world. He always questioned why people did bad things and he wanted to make people who did do bad things pay. After his family lost thousands of credits, they had to move to one of the lowest, poorest areas in the Coruscant underworld. Only 6 years old at the time, Tater witnessed many crimes in these deadly parts. His family had even been robbed several times. He couldn't stand for this at all, and he soon vowed that he would make sure stuff like this doesn't happen. Who he looked up to the most was the jedi. He believed them to be true guardians of peace and justice. He knew he could never be a jedi, but he dreamed of working along side with them and working toward peace. Police Squad When Tater was 16, he joined the Coruscant police squad. He believed that this was the best way to stop bad things from happening and maintain peace. When he was just a rookie policeman, he helped the police solve a big crime involving a murderous senator. He was then awarded for his bravery and skills by jedi master Yoda himself. Tater was very happy about this and believed that he was on the right track to maintaning peace in the galaxy. He soon became a very accomplished policeman by the time he was 18, but bad news followed this. Many of the Coruscant police officers had been replaced by droids, many people saying that they were more "efficient" then regular people. Soon, policeman after policeman got replaced, and Tater soon did too, despite how skilled he was. Tater didn't know what to do after this. He even felt like he failed his goal to keep the galaxy peaceful. He was crushed. Becoming a Senate Commando When he was 19, Tater was asked to become a senate commando. He accepted right away and thought that this was a new chance for him to make things right. Tater was placed in a small squad of commando's that helped him learn fast. Unfortanetly, Tater's squads were never really lucky. Throughout his commando career Tater saw the deaths of four squads that he worked with. Although this was upsetting, he knew that he couldn't let it get to him and that he must continue with his job. Tater quickly rose through the ranks and soon became a full on captain. He not only made sure that people remained safe, but he also was able to help train other commandos. Tater was finally happy; he had completed the goal he wanted to complete since he was a small boy. The Clone Wars The Clone Wars officially started in 22 BBY. Tater was 29 years old at this point and was an experienced senate commando. Because of the war, many new commandos were drafted. Tater had trained and worked with many squads within the first year of the war. Jedi Temple Crisis In 21 BBY, about one year into the war, Tater was contacted by jedi master Yoda. Yoda told him that there was an explosion in the jedi temple and that Tater and a squad of commandos must come and clean up the mess immediately. Not only that, but Yoda also told Tater to be cautious, as he sensed a sith presense in the temple. Tater knew every commando in the squad that was sent to the temple except for one. Whenever Tater tried to socialize with him, he wouldn't respond. Tater and the rest of his squad were disgusted when they found the bodies and remains of the jedi in the temple. As Tater and his squad were cleaning up the mess, Yoda made an announcement to the surviving jedi that there were sith traitors in the temple. Everyone was shocked by this, even Tater. Yoda later told Tater that he would come back to the temple each day to make an arrest. The person to be arrested would be chosen by the jedi. Every day for the next five days, Tater would come into the temple and tell the jedi to vote and then later make an arrest. The commando he was paired up with for this was the anti-social one, much to Tater's disappointment. But he still worked with the man. Throughout the next five days, Tater was shocked with what he was hearing. Accusations from the jedi were flying every way. They didn't even seem like themselves anymore. This made Tater think that the war was tearing everyone apart. One of the greatest groups of guardians in the galaxy had fallen so low. Death After the fifth day, Anakin Skywalker, (The last sith traitor in the temple) had been arrested. The two surviving jedi, Yoda, and Tater all celebrated. They were so happy that the jedi order could be restored to its former ways again! But Tater's assisstant, the anti-social commando, pulled a gun on them. He announced that he was with the sith the entire time and was a double-agent. Tater told him to put the gun down, but he wouldn't. He aimed it at Yoda instead. Tater then knew what he had to do. Without hesitation, Tater jumped in Yoda's way just as the gun was fired. The shot hit Tater right in the chest and he collapsed to the ground right away. Yoda stayed at his side while Obi-Wan Kenobi and Quinlan Vos tackled the traitor to the ground. They soon had to snap his neck, killing him. As the three jedi stood by Tater's side, he announced that they had done it. If they could overcome this they could overcome anything. Tater then died knowing that not only the jedi would prevail, but he had also met his life goal of keeping the galaxy peaceful and safe. Category:Characters Category:Unplayable character Category:The Jedi Temple Game Category:Potato related Category:Tater-Canon